Second Chances
by demonppl
Summary: I didn't know what I was getting myself into when I left Miami, but I can assure you it wasn't this. I was only looking after my cousin until she graduated, so I got a job. I thought it was supposed to be a normal day job like everyone else had, but that obviously wasn't going to happen now.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So this is my first fanfiction. I don't mind getting reviews, as long as they aren't filled with hate messages. If anyone sees any grammar or spelling mistakes, please send me a message to fix it. With that said, I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters except my two characters. I promise to try to update every week; I just hope you will be patient with me. It's a slow start and you probably won't see any main characters until at least the third chapter. Thank you so much for clicking on the link for Second Chances and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

I looked around the two-story house wondering what I was doing here. How did I get myself into this? I should learn to think before I speak or next time I'll end up in Nicaragua overlooking the family farm. Just the thought of it made me shudder. It's not that I don't like farm animals; I just have a war going on with the bees around the world. Stupid bees tend to like building hives near the field where the cows and horses grazed.

"Dani, are you done putting your stuff down?" I yelled out, too lazy to look for her.

I heard a noise behind me. I turned around and saw my cousin, Daniella, standing at the doorway with a duffle bag in her hand, looking dead on her feet after the drive over here.

"This is my last bag," she moved her head towards the bag with her.

"Good. Choose your room out of the two left and start unpacking. I'm going to order food for dinner and then tomorrow we can go grocery shopping."

She nodded and went up the stairs to choose a room. I walked over to the couch that was in what looked like the living room and sat down looking around. The living room wasn't that big, at least not compared to my house. It had a long couch and an armchair that were black leather. The TV was set up across the couch and diagonal from the armchair with the PS3 and XBOX that belonged to me. We had a stack of DVDs here but not much, a mix of both of our preferences to keep us occupied if the Wi-Fi sucked during storms like it did in Miami.

I groaned just thinking about it. I did use to live in Miami, both of us did but then Dani had to ask her parents about moving to California so that when she does graduate from high school she wouldn't have to pay out-of-state tuition. Hell, I give her props for thinking that far ahead in her life; I just didn't know she wanted to get so far away from the family. Unfortunately her parents couldn't go or didn't want to, I'm not sure which yet, and it made her mope around for weeks.

"But now is not the time to think about it. I have to focus. I have to order food," I muttered to myself.

Considering the fact that we spent the last day of our trip listening to her music while I drove, I decided to order what I wanted and started going through my phone to see what type of food was in Beacon Hills that delivered or was nearby. I saw that there was a Papa John's that was close enough to deliver and ordered a large pizza with bacon, chicken, and peperoni.

"The food is going to be here in half an hour," I told her once I found the room she was in, the one on the right looking towards the other houses on our block.

She paused from putting her clothes in the closet and I saw that she looked out of it. Maybe she was in her own world, using it to adjust to the house.

"You okay?" I asked while sitting on the bed looking at the room.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to say thank you for coming with me. I know you didn't have to and you probably miss it a lot but it meant a lot that you came."

I couldn't stop the laughter that came out of my mouth, it probably looked like I was laughing at her but I couldn't help it.

"The only thing I miss about Miami is my family but even then it was about damn time that I moved out and you know it. I couldn't live there forever. Plus, this was my chance at a new start, even if it is in a town five times smaller than what we're used to."

We both shared a laugh and I left her room to go into mine.

I had the master bedroom in the house; I won't lie and say it didn't make me feel powerful because it did. I only had my furniture set while a bunch of boxes were piled up with what I assumed were my frames, pictures, and some important keepsakes apart from a couple of outfits I kept.

I ditched my shoes and shuffled through one of the boxes to find my slippers and put them on feeling sweet relief.

"Now I just have to get the money for the delivery person," I thought.

Grabbing my keys my dresser, I headed downstairs and out the door to my car, a black Camaro that was the one thing that tied me to my family. We had a tradition of getting black cars; at least we did until my first car, a Nissan Versa, which my dad ended up taking so I got another that did keep with the tradition.

I remember when I first got it, how mad my older brother was because I got two nice cars instead a piece of scrap metal and then a slightly decent one. I let out a smile when I unlocked it and got my bag out of the car.

Unfortunately, my happy memory was destroyed when a mosquito flew too close and tried sucking my blood. I freaked-out and started waving my arms around while running to the house.

"Stupid mosquitoes always have to find me," I muttered in frustration after I slammed the door shut and pressed the lock button on the car keys.

"You know we live right next to the forest and that's going to keep happening, right?"

I just glared at my cousin, mentally killing her, and it seems she got my message by moving on to a different topic.

"So after we go grocery shopping tomorrow, can we go get paint for my room? I hate it right now."

"Yeah sure, your parents gave me money for your stuff either way," I paused thinking about some arguments we'd probably have while living here, " Actually we should probably set some ground rules if one of us isn't going to end up dead in the forest buried underneath a dead animal. First of all, even though I'm your cousin and I'm only 3 years older than you, I'm the adult here whether you like it or not. Second, I won't try to act like your mom or anything but you can't act like a little bitch if things don't go your way. Same goes for me. However, that doesn't mean that my word isn't law, it just means I'll try to be reasonable incase shit happens." I looked at her pointedly while talking.

"I'm not a little bitch," she retorts and I just raise an eyebrow.

"You holed yourself up in my living room when you came for Alex's birthday that one time because your boyfriend accidently wet you while we were in the pool."

She stayed quiet and I nodded.

"Third, if you're going to have someone over I don't mind just give me heads up. If you go out, I just want a text to make sure you made it to wherever you are going alive because if anything happens to you, your parents will murder me and confess right after without the slightest bit of guilt," I finished and waited for her to say something.

Dani looked at me while mulling things over in her head and she accepted my terms.

"Fine, but I have a couple of rules of my own. First, knock when you're coming into my room and second, don't embarrass me while I'm at school."

I nodded back, already thinking about the loop holes in the way she worded it and grinned when I heard the doorbell.

"Great, now that that's settled, the food is here."

We spent the rest of the night of talking to each other on the couch while watching TV and eating our dinner.

* * *

The next morning I woke up in my room and remembered that I was in Beacon Hills. I pushed myself up on the bed and grabbed for my phone to look at the time. It was 5 in the morning and I was pissed. While Dani fell asleep around ten last night, I couldn't sleep until one in the morning because I wasn't used to the room. Great, my first morning in this place and I could only get four hours of sleep.

I grabbed some shorts, my grey "Don't talk out loud, you lower the IQ of the whole street" t-shirt, undergarments, my towel and headed for the bathroom in my room, that I unpacked after I finished dinner.

After I got dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned at my reflection. I wasn't the average 19 year old you'd find on the streets, I knew that, hell I knew that since day one of my life. I wasn't skinny, the only time I was had to be when I was born. I'm chubby and it showed, especially since I was only 5 feet tall. People called me adorable and cute and most of the time thought I was younger than my cousin. I had auburn hair that was cut in layers to my shoulders with the shortest one stopping at the bottom of my ear. I had dark brown eyes, lips that were dry and glasses that seemed to match my cheeks when I blushed, which happened a lot thanks to my light complexion. I shook my head at my thoughts and pulled my hair into a ponytail knowing that if I kept thinking about my appearance I'd go down a road I didn't want to.

I left my room and tiptoed down the stairs even though I knew Dani wasn't going to wake up, you can never be too careful with teenage girls, though, so I took the precaution. I walked around until I reached the kitchen and sat at the island marveling at all the money my uncle spent for this house.

The kitchen looked amazing, you can tell just by looking at it that two girls lived here. The cabinets were dark pink with orange handles. The refrigerator was black and the island I was sitting at matched the cabinets. I could tell that I was going to be using it often, especially since the munchkin couldn't cook anything.

I spent the rest of the morning walking around the house, inside and outside, to familiarize myself with the layout. The house itself wasn't that big. Apart from it being two-stories high, it was actually simple. It's painted white with a dark grey porch. There were only two trees in the front side of the house, one by my room and the other near the living room blocking the view into the room a bit with its leaves. There were two rows of bushes that lead from the stone driveway to the porch.

The back of the house was completely different, though. It looked downright creepy before the sunrise. The forest starts only seven feet away from the backdoor. After the sun rose, I saw a little patio where the roof extended a little and had a barbeque. Unlike the kitchen, I don't see it being used nearly as much.

* * *

It was 11 in the morning now and Dani still wasn't awake. There was only so much I can explore before I went insane with boredom and there wasn't anything on TV either. I jumped from the armchair and started going up the stairs to her room. She can always take a nap later but my stomach wouldn't let me last another two hours.

I knocked on the door while opening it and saw her sitting on her bed with her laptop.

"You've been awake and you haven't bothered to come downstairs when you heard the explosions from the action movie I was watching half an hour ago?"

"I thought it was still on. I didn't want you to miss the end of it," she replied.

After a minute of controlling my breathing from strangling her, I told her to get ready because we were going shopping. We spent the afternoon shopping for paint, groceries, and some school supplies for her.

In between the stops, I would look around the town to spot future places of employment. While Dani was going to school during the day, I had to do something to get money in order pay off bills. I'm taking the fall and spring semester off from school to get in the habit of taking care of another human being and making sure everything worked out. Plus, the house bills are only taken care of for the first two months, after that the responsibility falls on me. It was more than reasonable, so I couldn't complain. But it's also the reason I'm looking for something full time during the day in order to make sure she's not completely alone when she gets back from school.

So far I've seen a couple of medical offices that looked interesting, an animal clinic, and the nearby high school. I want to try to steer clear of the school, though, because I knew Dani wouldn't want me working there unless I had no other option, which I hope I do. I'll have to apply to the offices and the vet clinic on Wednesday because I have to enroll Dani for school tomorrow. I only put it off today because I was still had about two days to go until enrollment ended and I didn't want to forget something on the last day accidently, making her miss the first day of school with the other teenagers.

When we got home later that day, I cooked dinner while Dani painted her room. We ate in our respective rooms, she washed the dishes after, and we went to sleep with the week ahead of us looming over both of our heads.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I just want to say thank you for the person who started following this story. I know I said I was going to update every week, welllll when I saw that this story had a follower I felt overjoyed and started writing more. I know the chapters are short so far, but I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going for this and how Alice will tie in to the main story plot. If anyone has suggestions of events that should happen, please send a message; I'll be happy to hear about it. Once again, I don't own Teen Wolf; if I did I don't think I'd be majoring in Biology right now. If there's any grammar mistakes please tell me about it and I'll fix it up. Enjoy!

Update: I saw some mistakes after re-reading it, so I changed them.

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day I woke up, got dressed, made breakfast and dragged Dani out of bed. I wasn't going to wait for her to come down the stairs; I learned my lesson last time. While she got ready, I got her folder with the documents I'd probably need to get her enrolled. After we both ate, we headed out to the car.

The drive to the school was silent, except for the radio that was playing in the background. It took ten minutes of sitting in the driveway to find the music stations that we tolerated. When I pulled into the parking lot of Beacon Hills High, I took a moment to look around.

It was mostly empty right now, only a couple of cars were scattered around the parking lot. I can only assume they belonged to the teachers that worked here, considering there was still a couple of days left until school started on Monday. Unless some kids really liked this school or, you know, were in sports that had summer training.

We got out of the car and kept looking around. I glanced towards the entrance that was closest to us and started walking towards it, knowing she'd be following. When she caught up, I couldn't help but wonder what she thought of it so far.

"What do you think?" I asked quietly.

I didn't want to be too loud, considering it was pretty quiet inside the hallway.

"It looks okay. Actually it looks kind of old, but I could get used to it." She replied.

"It's supposed to look old when the school is made out of bricks. It adds to the charm." She snorted at that, but I was being serious.

It took trial and error to find the office; the school actually had a lot of hallways, you can't blame us. When we walked into the office the lady sitting at the desk looked at us, probably wondering what we were doing here. I motioned Daniella to sit down at one of the chairs for now and approached the desk the lady was sitting at.

"Good morning," I smiled at her.

From the looks of the smile on her face, she seemed pleased by my greeting, maybe a little shocked that I started the conversation like that but that's how I was raised.

"Good morning," she replied, "What can I help you with?"

"I wanted to see if I can enroll her into classes."

The lady looked at me, confused. She looked between Dani and me at least a dozen times before she stammered out, "I-I'm sorry you have to be 18 to enroll her, and someone else that is being enrolled can't do it." She eyed me at the end of her speech, so I looked down at myself to see what was wrong with me.

I seemed decent enough. I wore my black military style lace up ankle boots, some dark wash jeans, and a black V-neck. I even had Dani straighten my hair and then put make-up on to seem a bit more like an adult.

"I'm 19, though, and I'm not enrolling myself. I graduated two years ago." I told her.

The lady, Ms. Mason as the name plate on her desk says, looked shocked and then looked like she regretted everything she just said. "I'm so sorry; I thought you were both going to enroll."

I smiled at her in apology because it wasn't the first time thought I was younger, I had a baby face so it's been happening my whole life.

"It's fine, it happens more often than you'd think. These are her papers from her old school, and her parent's written consent about me being her guardian," I said while handing her the folder.

She motioned me to sit down next to Dani, while she started the process. After about five minutes, she called me over to sign the paper that signified she was enrolled and gave me everything Dani would need.

I bid her a nice day and heard Dani do the same. I gave her the papers Ms. Mason gave to me: a map, her locker number, and her homeroom number. We stopped by her locker and her homeroom so she can orient herself for Monday. When saw how far away her homeroom is to her locker she groaned.

"Alice, this is going to be a pain in the ass, isn't it?" She asked me with a grimace on her face.

I just grinned at her and said, "You were the one that wanted to move to California, you just didn't know it was going to be to one of the cheapest towns a person can live in."

I dropped her off at house after we enrolled her.

"I'll be back in an hour or two; I'm going to go job hunting. Don't let anyone in and don't destroy the house while I'm gone. Start setting up the rest of the house as best as you can. That means finish unpacking any boxes we have left. If anyone tries to get in this house you have metal bats strategically placed around the house, you whack them with all you got. If that doesn't work, head for the kitchen, grab a knife, and stab the fucker."

She was laughing by the end of my rant of warning but she nodded. "I get it. Kill anyone that walks in that isn't you and we'll worry about the body later. Have fun with the job search," she said before going inside and locking the door.

I drove away and started driving around town an applying. After the five medical offices said they needed someone with more experience, I drove to the animal clinic.

I parked my car, got out and clicked the lock button on my keys. I had my resume in my left hand and my phone in my right. After I pocketed my phone, I started walking towards the doors to the clinic. A bell above me rang when I opened the door and walked in.

"Just a second," I heard a voice say from what looked like the backroom.

I nodded to myself and looked around the place. The walls were yellow and had a couple of picture frames on the wall with different types of art. A couple of chairs were lined up against the wall with a coffee table separating one or two of them. There was a lamp on each table that was on, giving the room an even warmer feel to it.

After looking around the room, I turned back to the desk that separated the waiting room area with the doorway to the backrooms and squeaked. A man was standing there with a white coat on and was staring at me while chuckling. He had dark skin and was taller than me, but that's a given, everyone is taller than me.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you heard me come in," he apologized, "now, what can I help you with?"

"It's okay, just wasn't expecting that. Actually I was here to apply for the secretary position if it is still open."

"Of course, I'm Dr. Deaton, by the way," he held out his hand.

I smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Alice Lugo, it is nice meet you."

He gave me the application and left me to fill it out in one of the chairs that were available. After a couple of minutes, I had everything filled out and waited for him to come back. When he did, I have him the application and my resume as a backup. He looked it over for a few minutes. When he was about to speak, the bell rang at the entrance to the door and in ran in a boy that looked around my cousins age.

"I'm here," he said catching his breath while looking at Deaton.

Deaton smiled, "You're not late, Scott. Actually you came in right on time."

Scott looked at him confused and then saw me standing there. "Oh, hi, sorry I didn't see you there," he said while his face flushed with embarrassment.

"It's okay. I'm Alice," I said and waved at him.

"Scott, this is our new secretary. She's going to be working full time, so when you get back from lacrosse practice, she'll be leaving."

I just stared at Deaton slack-jawed. Did he just say what I think he said? Did I just get a job and on my second try?

Scott looked at me and smiled at my dumbfounded expression. "Welcome to the crew, then. I'm Scott; I work here in the afternoons and at night." After that, he went past the desk and into the backroom to do his work.

"Now, we just have to get you to sign some documents, and then you can start tomorrow," Deaton said.

I signed a couple of papers giving my consent to background checks and the likes. Everything was routine. He told me that the clinic was open Mondays through Fridays from seven in the morning to five in the afternoon and on Saturdays we only accepted appointments. At five, Scott would come in when school started and work a couple of hours and make sure the animals were alright, fed, and walked. He told me I get an hour lunch, that I can take whenever I want as long as it's after noon and not the hour before closing time. With that, he wished me a good afternoon and let me leave.

I walked out the door to my new job feeling like I was on cloud-nine. I got a job, I could support us. I would be getting paid $13 an hour and had at least 40 hours a week to work. I finally felt like I could take care of Dani and me. I didn't think we were going to crash and burn here, we wouldn't have move back home.

I got in my car and drove towards my new home. I told Dani the good news and we both squealed in delight. She started jumping around the house and I joined her. We spent the rest of the day enjoying my good fortune by going shopping to a nearby mall, getting her new clothes for school and school supplies. I got myself a new jacket and a pair of brown boots. We ate at the mall, had a movie marathon day when we got home and ate Fettuccini Alfredo for dinner.

* * *

The next few days passed by quickly. I would wake up at six in the morning to get ready, have breakfast, and tell Dani I was leaving. I would get to the clinic by 6:55, where Deaton would let me in the first two days before he gave me a key. The days weren't that busy, a couple of customers came in to drop off their pets or pick them up. I would charge them, make appointments, or just talk to kids that were waiting for their parents to tell them what happened to Fluffy.

At around 2 in the afternoon, I would take my lunch break. Most of the time I would bring food from home, but on Friday, I bought food for both Deaton and I since it was a slow day. I normally didn't take my full lunch hour, so I would clock back-in early in order to get more stuff done with the paperwork that seemed to magically appear on my desk.

At five, Scott would come in and say hi while I was shutting down the office portion of the clinic. I would say hi back and tell him to have a nice night while I was on my way out to the door.

I got to know Deaton and finally decided he was a really nice guy. I have to say he's one of the best managers I've had so far. I talked to Scott but I haven't really had a chance to really talk to him, although he seems like a nice kid. From what he's told me, he goes to Beacon Hills High School. I told him that my cousin is starting on Monday and that if he sees her he should say hi or something. He just looked at me weird when I said that but agreed to at least say hi.

On Friday, when we did get to have a somewhat real conversation, he told me that he was on the lacrosse team and told me how it was the main sport at Beacon Hills High School. I must've made a weird face because he told me that it was a better sport than I thought it was. That was the last conversation I had with Scott and was when I decided that he was weird kid but adorable at the same time. I couldn't blame him for being weird, I mean it's not like I was completely normal either.

On Sunday night, I was making dinner when Daniella came in and sat on the island watching me make Asian stir-fry.

"I'm nervous," was all she said. I didn't turn around because the food could burn if I did.

"What are you nervous about?" I asked while stirring the contents on the pan. When she stayed quiet, I elaborated. "Are you nervous about school starting tomorrow, nervous about not making friends and getting lost, or are you worried about moving her not being the best decision?"

"Both, but mostly the second one," she said quietly. At this I turned off the stove top and moved the pan to a cool burner. When I turned around I saw her with her head lying down on the island.

"Okay, first of all, get your head and your hair off the island, we eat there. Second of all, Dani you were going to have to make a decision like that at one point in your life, whether it be when you move out to college or get married and leave town. The only thing is this time you made a decision and have someone with you and that's not something you'll always have when you make all the other decision in your life. Yes it feels different, but change is good. Change shows you what you're capable of and brings out the best attributes you possess. If you can't do something that makes the transition smoothly, learn it now in the trial run you've been given that way in the future you can avoid the same mistakes that you make now. Remember if there's one thing that's a constant is that we always make mistakes but we have to learn from them. What are you going to learn if this move is a mistake? Well you'd learn that life doesn't always go the way you plan. You learn that being along isn't always the answer and most of all you learn that you can learn to fend for yourself. As for school, well you're going to be meeting new people every day of your life, you're going to have to learn to deal with that one on your own, just don't shut people out when you haven't given them a chance," I said finishing my rant/ speech.

She thought over everything I said and nodded. "You're right. Now as much as I love listening to your rants, I'm hungry so move over," she said while grabbing a plate from the cabinet, bumping me out of the way and getting herself food.

I served myself and sat down to eat with her. We take advantage of our dinner time since it's the only time we know for sure that we'll see each other. The rest of the night she spent pacing around in her room looking for the perfect outfit for tomorrow, while I lay in bed looking out my window towards the forest. It looked peaceful but that ended when I saw the light of a flashlight in the darkness.

"That was strange," I thought as I slowly drifted to sleep, too tired from the past 4 days of the new sleeping schedule.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: So I was bored and decided to write another chapter. I'm updating a lot more than I thought I would but since I don't start classes at the university until fall, I'm probably going to update a lot more than once a week. Here it is, enjoy!

**IMPORTANT**:**Okay, so I know I said I would be updating more than once a week (and I will) but right now I still have to see where this story is going because to be honest I just started writing without any outline. So give me another week while I figure out where this story is going and while I register for classes. I promise, I'll get the next chapter out before August 10th.**

Update: Sorry guys, I found some mistakes again and had to edit it.

Chapter 3

I don't know for sure where I was, I don't know anywhere with this many trees. It is nighttime and the moon was shining above the trees. Unfortunately, there is a reason that we don't consider the time when the moon is out, day, because I can't see much. My eyes still haven't adjusted to the darkness, but I didn't have time to worry about that because I swear I just heard movement. I started looking in the direction that I think I heard the noise but stayed rooted in my spot; I wasn't going to move in an unknown place, that's the first thing they tell you in survival websites.

I heard a growl directly to my right and froze in fear. I slowly turned my head towards the growl and saw red eyes. I couldn't help myself, I started screaming.

The next thing I know, I'm on the floor of my room with my alarm blaring at me from my nightstand with my heart trying to escape and close to succeeding.

I caught my breath and looked at the time: 5:30am. I moaned and dragged my butt of the floor, grabbed my towel and headed to the shower. After I woke up from the cold water splashing on my body, I began to think about the dream, well nightmare. It was one of the weirdest ones I've ever had. Normally when I have a nightmare someone I know is dying or dead and when I wake up after a couple of months some of them tend to happen in real life the same way I dreamt it. But in this one, I didn't die. I didn't even actually get hurt, I just woke up screaming. I shook my thoughts out of my head and got out when I was done. I got dressed in a pair of brown jeans, a beige shirt, and my brown boots.

Since it was the first day of school, I woke up a little bit earlier in order to make my cousin a feast for breakfast. I went all out; I made pancakes, eggs, bacon, biscuits, and even cut up some fruit to give her energy throughout the day. I went up to her room, knocked on the door, and went right in.

"First day of school, first day of school," I chanted.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep," she said throwing a pillow at where she thought I was, thankfully I wasn't.

"This is when you have to wake up from now on, I'm not going to be late to work because I have to drop your ass off at school, so get up and get ready," I said while heading towards the door. I paused at the doorway and turned to her, "If you don't get up, you're going to have to take your bicycle to school and you'll be a mess by the time you get there," I said and walked out. I stopped a little ways before the stairs and listened for any movement. I grinned in satisfaction when I heard rustling coming from her room.

I went down the stairs and into the kitchen, serving myself a plate of food. I had pancakes with whipped cream and cinnamon on top, some bacon, and some cantaloupe with a glass of cranberry juice. After I ate, I was washing the dishes when Dani came, ready for school. She was dressed in faded jeans, a nice blue blouse, a black cardigan and black and white low-top converse. Her hair was straight, like usual, and she had her book bag on her back. She ate breakfast faster than I thought she would, hell I don't think she even tasted what she was eating. She washed her dishes and dragged me to the front door with my keys being pushed into my hands.

"H-hey, hey, hold up," I told her pulling on her grip on my arm. "I still need to get my bag."

So she stood there with her feet tapping on the floor while I went to get my bag from the chair in the kitchen I was sitting in. I headed back out to the front door as quickly as possible seeing that Dani was already anxious to go.

When we got in my car, I turned on the radio and let the car run for a couple of minutes. I don't want my engine to get screwed up until I had it for four years. Deciding I let the car run more than enough, I pulled out from the driveway and started heading to school.

"Why do you want to get to school early anyways? You never have before."

"It's my first day and I don't want to be the new kid that can't find their lockers," she said looking out the window.

Oh. Now that she said it, it made perfect sense. I shrugged and soon we got to the school. I pulled into the parking lot where all the kids were parking, so Dani would feel somewhat normal. I parked the car and waited for her to get out. While she got out, I noticed a mop of black hair that looked familiar. When the person that owned the hair turned around, I noticed it was Scott and he had a bandage on his side. I brought the window on my side, while Dani immediately left into the school.

"Hey Scott," I yelled out. A couple of people turned to look at me, well mostly my car and they started whispering to each other about it. I ignored them; I didn't have to deal with other teenagers, only the ones that I know.

Scott turned around and so did his friend. He saw me and walked over to my car, with his friend in tow. "Hey Alice, what are you doing here?"

I raised an eyebrow at this. "Did you forget that I have a cousin starting today? Jeez it was only two days ago."

I saw Scott's friend elbow him in the stomach and Scott roll his eye.

"Alice, this is my friend Stiles. Stiles, this is Alice, my coworker."

"Nice to meet you," I said to Stiles. I turned back to Scott and motioned to his side. "So what the hell happened to you there?"

Scott and Stiles looked at each other and turned a certain shade of white.

"N-nothing, nothing happened to him there. Why would you even suggest something happened to him there?" Stiles stammered out.

"Well, first of all you're an awful liar; you need to get better at it. Second of all, I saw Scott lift his shirt up and the bandages. Bandages mean only one thing, an open wound. It's not hard to put together that it's still pretty recent and considering he didn't have that on Friday when I worked with him, it had to have happened this weekend. So spill, what happened?" I said quickly because I was running out of time.

Scott was going to answer when Stiles interrupted. "Sorry, he'll explain later, but right now we have to get to class or we'll be late. Wouldn't want that to happen now would we?"

I sighed but nodded. "Fine you guys can go, but when you come in today you're telling me what happened. I don't need you dying any time soon or I'll have to do your work while we find a replacement as Deaton's assistant."

I put the window up again and drove away from the parking lot towards the clinic. I got in with two minutes to spare and started my work.

The day passed by uneventful, most of the time I would end up playing solitaire on the computer while Deaton would check on the animals once or twice, sometimes even three times.

At around 2, I told Deaton I was going to take my lunch break. He nodded and went back to his own food he was eating in his office. I got in my car and passed by a McDonald's drive-through and got food for both Dani and I.

With one hand on the steering wheel and one hand eating some fries, I drove towards the school. I picked Dani up and handed her the food that belonged to her. She told me about her first day, how she made some friends and was thinking about joining the Year Book club.

"You should go for it. You'd be able to get all the news in the school without looking out of place and you'd have reason to go to the games and stuff," I said and stuffed a fry in my mouth.

She shrugged and kept looking out the window eating her own fries. I dropped her off at home and gave her the same speech I gave her the other day.

"Remember, if anyone tries to get in this house, you have metal bats strategically placed around the house, you whack them with all you got. If that doesn't work, head for the kitchen, grab a knife, and stab the fucker."

She merely rolled her eyes at me and walked out of the car into the house.

"I'm not kidding!" I yelled out to her while she slammed the door to the house at my additional response.

I raced back towards the clinic and saw I had 15 minutes left to actually eat my food. I gobbled it down and almost chocked on a French fry in my hurry. I downed the tea that was in my water bottle and wiped my face clear of any evidence. I walked towards the bathroom in the back, got my toothbrush out of my bag and brushed my teeth. I don't like talking with people after I eat food if my teeth aren't brushed. After I was done, I clocked back in and continued my game of solitaire until more customers came.

At 5, Scott walked in for his shift. I was already packed up to leave and was waiting for him. He saw me and groaned. "I thought you were joking about wanting to know."

"Did it look like I was joking?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

Since he had a couple of minutes before his shift started he told me the whole story. Apparently Scott and Stiles went to the forest or the preserve like he called it and went searching for a dead body. I didn't let him finish before I was whacking him on the head.

"Are you crazy? If you're going to go out searching for a dead body at least take a bat with you in case you run into the killer. What if you got killed?" I whispered harshly, not wanting Deaton to come out and listen to the conversation.

"I know, I know. It was stupid; you don't have to remind me."

He continued on with the story of how Stiles was caught by his dad, who apparently is the sheriff, and how he got attacked by deer. When he was running away he apparently tripped over the dead body and then got attacked by a wolf. Afterwards he told me that Stiles didn't believe him about the wolf cause they haven't been here for years. Then he showed me the bite.

I looked at the wound and saw it wasn't that deep.

"Why'd you put a bandage on it, if it isn't that deep?" I questioned.

He looked at me with confusion and then looked down at his wound.

"I guess it healed more than I thought it did, maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought it was." He reasoned with himself out loud.

I shrugged and handed him hydrogen peroxide. "Look I don't care if it's not as bad as you thought it was. Put some hydrogen peroxide on it to keep from getting infected and don't touch it."

"Why are you so worried about this anyway?" he asked me.

"I'm going to be a doctor sooner or later, just because I'm not taking classes right now and I haven't been accepted into medical school yet doesn't mean I don't care about people when they get hurt," I said while getting my bag and standing up. "If anything else happens to you, send me a message and I'll do what I can to help. If I can patch up a brother who ended up in the hospital every year, I think I can handle whatever you throw at me."

He nodded and went to the back to talk to Deaton about what he needed to do.

"I'm leaving," I called out to the office and heard far away replies.

I drove home and started to clean up a bit, while Dani was doing homework on the couch. I made dinner and made some sandwiches for lunch the next day.

"Dani, do you want me to make you sandwiches for lunch tomorrow?" I asked her. "No, I'm eating in the cafeteria; they have good food here."

"Fine, dinner's ready." I told her. "Oh, Alice actually I have a question." I frowned at her. "What is it?" "S-see, this Friday there's a welcome back party and I was invited by a friend I made." "Get to the point already, I'm not going to kill you for asking." I said leaving against the island.

"Can I go to the party?" She pleaded. "Is there going to be alcohol?" I asked sternly. She winced at the question. "Probably," she replied quietly. "Okay then, I'll drop you off, unless you want to go with your friend." I told her. "That's it?" she seemed confused. "Was I supposed to say something else?" I asked her. "Aren't you supposed to tell me if there's alcohol, you can't go?"

I started laughing. "Dani, I know you can handle your alcohol, everyone in our family can. Don't you remember the going away party? Just don't pick up your cup again if you set it down, get another drink."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" I sighed, "Dani do you want me to tell you no? Is that what you were waiting for? I'm not going to tell you that you can't go because I'm going to ruin your social life. We'll go shopping for an outfit tomorrow after I get off work."

She squealed and hugged me tightly saying thank you about five thousand times.

"Are you done? Cause I'm hungry"

The rest of the week passed by without interesting events; on Tuesday I went shopping for a cute outfit with Dani for the party and bought myself an outfit too. I'm going to crash the party. There might be some people from higher grades there that are closer to my age. If not I'll have to end up going to a club or a bar to meet people near my age.

I talked with Scott more, but I noticed he's been a bit more quiet lately. I also saw that he doesn't have his bandage anymore; at least that's what the way his shirt was fitting was telling me. It wasn't scrunched up around his side, it lay flat.

When Friday came around, Dani got dressed for the party at her friend's house. I was going to pick her up so she told me where it would be. I dressed up, straightened my hair and put make-up on. After I checked that I looked nice in the mirror, I headed out towards the location of the party. I got there and saw a car identical to mine parked near the sidewalk. Damn, and here I thought I was special for having that car when I haven't seen anyone in town have it.

I got out and headed inside, keeping an eye out for Dani to stay out of her line of sight. I poured myself a drink and started swaying to music. I looked around and saw Scott dancing with a girl. I couldn't help but grin, looks like Scott's getting some tonight. I saw a bunch of couples making out and was disgusted. Why can't people have some self-control?

I kept looking around and doubled back my vision to some guy wearing a leather jacket with a white shirt, he was hot. He looked like he was my age. Was he crashing the party, too? I saw him look towards where Scott was and their little stare down. Scott went back to dancing with the girl, when the guy disappeared. I wonder where he went.

After half an hour of dancing to the music on my own, I figured I should leave because nothing interesting was going on. I was about to walk away when I saw Scott have a meltdown of some kind. I walked over to see if I can help, but he walked away and left the party before that. I looked towards his date and saw she was left there. I walked towards her when the guy from earlier introduced himself to her.

"Allison, I'm a friend of Scott's. My name's Derek. He asked me to drop you off at home because he had an emergency."

I looked at him and saw that he looked a lot more different than the type of people Scott seemed to hang out with. Plus, it didn't help that Stiles found his way to me and looked confused at Derek but let it pass and left the party, too. I moved over to Allison and Derek.

"Hey you're Allison, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, is there anything I can help you with?" she asked looking at me confused. She looked like she was going to take the ride home with Derek but I'd at least give her an option.

"Yeah, actually, I'm Alice. I'm a friend of Scott's and I just wanted to know if you needed a ride, considering he just ran out."

Derek's eyes glared in my direction from behind Allison and I tried to ignore it but he's good at glaring.

"Oh. It is okay, Derek said he was going to drop me off," she replied slightly confused by all the willing drivers to drop her off at home.

"Just putting the offer out there," I told her with a smile and looked towards Derek. "Make sure she gets to her door safe and sound," I warned him.

I walked off towards my car and muttered to myself, "I don't need to hear a missing person report with her description tomorrow morning."

I got in and saw Derek lead Allison to the carbon copy of my car that was there when I got here. He looked over at me but I already put the music up and was on Facebook talking with family when he pulled away.

I stayed in my car for an hour before I got a text from Dani telling me she was ready to go home. I waited fifteen minutes until I texted her back that I was here. She got in, I drove home and then knocked out when I reached my bed.


End file.
